The present invention relates to a multi-picture tuning scheme of a television receiver and, more particularly, to a tuning scheme of a television receiver which provides a visual display of at least two channel pictures (that is, a main- and a sub-picture) on a same picture tube.
Television receivers with faculties of displaying at least two kinds of channel pictures simultaneously on a same screen tube are well-known. However, the well know type of a television receiver lacked exchangeability between the main-picture and the sub-picture and required two discrete channel selection assemblies.